Forever
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Another Noanette. I'm probably gonna do those from now on. I'm not feeling Noabeth anymore. Noah and Jeanette get married!


Forever

As the Chipmunks' Summer Fun Concert came to an end, Noah, in full view of the fans and his family, turned to Jeanette, went down on one knee, and pulled out a 14 karat diamond ring.

"Jeanette Elizabeth Miller, will ya be me wife?"

Jeanette nodded, tears coming down her face. Noah slid the ring onto Jeanette's finger. As the two hugged, some of the fans shouted their congratulations. Others were too busy snapping photos of the event for their accounts on Twitter, Facebook, or SnapChat, A few took pics for the official Chipmunks Fan Site. But one fan looked disapprovingly at the two lovers. His name was Marcus Sadberg. He had once attended UCLA with the Chipmunks. He never understood Noah's feelings for Jeanette. And now Noah had asked Jeanette to marry him? Marcus wasn't happy. "Come on, Noah! You can do better than her! You're a powerful hero! Of all the girls on Earth, why'd you have to marry her?" He shouted. Noah looked down at Marcus angrily.

"You shut yer mouth, Sadberg! Jeanette's th' most beautiful, th' most amazin' girl I've ever met!" He said. He looked out at the mass of fans. "I can understand that some o' ya don't approve of me relationship with Jeanette or Simon's relationship with Austin. But it shouldn't matter what ya think! It's our life an' we'll do what we want with it!" He said. The supportive fans, a good 80% of those assembled, clapped and cheered. The rest kept silent.

"Come on, ev'ryone. Let's go. I'm engaged an' I want t' treat me family t' dinner t' celebrate. Anyone up fer a nice, quiet dinner at Pierre's Restaurant d'Amour?" Noah asked, leading his family off the stage and out the door.

"Noah, that's the most expensive, most refined eatery in the state! How will you afford that?" Jeanette asked. Noah smiled.

"Don't worry about cost, love. Let's just have a good time." He said.

On the limo ride to Pierre's, the fanciest restaurant in LA, Jeanette took a closer look at her engagement ring." Noah,where in the world did you get the money to buy a ring like that? It must've been expensive." She said.

"Actually, Jean, I didn't have to pay one cent. That ring belonged to me mother. T'was th' ring me father proposed t' her with. When I was born, she put it in a safety box at th' bank back in Ireland. When I turned 18, th' ring was transferred here. I retrieved it last week. Now it's yers." Noah said, taking Jeanette's hand. Jeanette blushed.

"Sweetheart, I'm honored, but I can't take this. It belonged to your mother." She said.

"Jeannie, m'dear, me mum put th' ring in that safety box fer me. She wanted me t' propose to me true love with the same ring she received as a way t' remember her." Noah said. Jeanette smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She said.

"Yer welcome, my dearest Jeanette." Noah said.

"May you two have a long, happy relationship." Brittany said. "Thanks, Brittany." Noah said.

At Pierre's, the family was treated to a brilliant dinner, dessert, and even live music, all on Noah's tab. After everyone was full, Noah stood up. "I'd like t' propose a toast. I may be th' one who's engaged, but me family deserves t' be commended. Without them, I wouldn't be here. That means I wouldn't have my amazin' brothers, who were with me every step o' the way on me journey t' being the 'munk I am today. I wouldn't have me dear friends th' Chipettes, who gave me their consent to date Jeanette, whom I love with all me heart. Finally, I'd like to make a very special toast to me parents. Ma, Da, wherever ya are, I thank ya for givin' me me life and th' ring that Jeanette now wears. I love ya." He said. Everyone in the restaurant clapped. When Noah sat back down, Alvin looked over at Noah and laughed. "To think, he's the first of us to get married, but he gives us the credit. That's my brother alright." He said.

The wedding was set about a month away, which was also Noah's 23rd birthday. While Jeanette went out with her sisters and the Chipmunks' mother, Noah's step-mother Vinny to pick out Jeanette's dress, Simon, Alvin, and Dave, the boys' adopted father discussed who to invite. "Family is taken care of, but who else to invite?" Dave asked.

"Some old friends of ours would want to come. Like Gigi, our friend from Middle School." Simon said.

"Why don't we ask Noah? It's his wedding." Austin said.

"Good idea, Austin," Noah said, walking into the house. He had just come from a Tuxedo shop. His black tux with a green bow-tie was neatly folded in the box he held. "Aside from family, I'd like Gigi t' come. She was a good friend back in Middle School. I hear she's doin' well as an actress in Hollywood." Noah said.

"Perfect. Who else?" Dave asked. Noah thought for a moment, but then shook his head. "Nah, I can't do that. It'd be a little scary." He said.

"What? What do you have in mind?" Austin asked.

"It's nothin', Austin. A crazy idea." Noah said.

"Tell us, Noah. We're your family. Whatever crazy idea you have, I'm sure we can take it." Simon said. Noah sighed.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya. Ya know that as Magus Ultimus, the highest rank a Celtic Sorcerer can achieve, I can do tons o' things that wouldn't seem normal, yeah?" Noah asked. His family nodded. "Well, because o' me rank, one thing I can do is...summon th' spirits of past family members." Noah said.

Dave, Simon, and Austin were silent for a moment. Then Dave spoke. "Okay, so what's that got to do with your wedding?" He asked.

"I was thinkin' of summoning th' spirits of me parents, me two brothers, and me Sorcery mentor, just fer th' weddin'. I thought it's be unfair that they'd never see me get married, but if ya think that'd be too weird, I won't do it." Noah said.

"Well, you'd have to run it past the rest of the family. But if everyone else agrees, I say go for it." Simon said. Austin nodded. Noah smiled.

"Thanks, ya guys. Now we just have t' decide what kind of wedding it'll be." Noah said.

"What do you mean 'kind of wedding', dear?" Vinny asked Jeanette as Vinny helped her future daughter-in-law zip up another dress.

"That's one factor Noah and I need to discuss. I'm thinking a Catholic ceremony, but I don't want our non-Catholic family and friends to feel...awkward." Jeanette said. Vinny looked at Jeanette with a look of surprise.

"I didn't know you were Catholic, Jeanette." She said.

"I wasn't at first. Until I met Noah, I put my faith in Science. But when we started dating, I realized their had to be someone up there looking after me." Jeanette said.

"What made you convert, if you don't mind me asking?" Vinny asked.

"Last year, Noah went off to defend Earth from this meteor. He used his power ring to create a baseball bat and hit the meteor into space. But, unknown to Noah, the meteorite was full of volatile energy. When he hit it, it burst like a piñata and the energy blasted him back to Earth the hard way. He slammed into the ground at top speed, breaking his back and arms. At the hospital, the medics told us he might not make it. In my state of sadness and fear, I found myself praying to Jesus for Noah's survival. When Noah woke up three days later, completely healed, that was the clencher. I spent the next 6 months taking steps to become a Catholic. Last month, I received Baptism, Communion, and Confirmation. I was officially Roman Catholic. But I didn't tell anyone. Not even Noah." Jeanette said. Vinny nodded.

"I understand. You're secret's safe with me until you choose you tell the rest of the family." She said. Jeanette finished putting on the dress. She looked in the mirror. The dress was a white satin dress that reached the ankles with elbow-length sleeves, a tiara-like veil, and a magenta topaz brooch.

"I like this one." She said. Vinny smiled.

"You look amazing, Jeanette." She said. Jeanette turned to Vinny and smiled warmly.

"Thanks...Mom." She said.

When the dress was bought and kept at Vinny and Dave's house for safe-keeping, Jeanette met Noah at a Starbucks in town. It was a special place for Noah and Jeanette because it was where they had their first date. Hey, if they were going to discuss the wedding, might as well be on a date. They met up at the entrance, ordered two Apple Ciders and two Old-Fashioned glazed donuts, and sat outside. "So, honey, what do you want to discuss?" Jeanette asked.

"Jeanette, there are two things we need to talk about. Th' first thing is what kind o' weddin' we'll have." Noah said.

"Exactly what I wanted to talk about." Jeanette thought. But she faked confusion to see what Noah was thinking. "What do you mean, Noah?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a Roman Catholic, so me first thought would be a Catholic ceremony, but I don't want our non-Catholic fiends and family to feel uncomfortable. Then I thought of a Celtic Sorcerer's Ceremony of Matrimony, but I'm th' last Sorcerer alive and only a Sorcerer can wed th' bride n' groom. I'm out of ideas. What do ya think we should do?" Noah asked. Jeanette thought for a minute. That's when she realized that now was the time to tell Noah about her conversion. The wedding depended on it.

"Noah, my sweet, before we talk about this anymore, there's something I have to tell you." Jeanette said. As Noah looked up at her, Jeanette pulled a necklace from under her jacket. It was a gold chain necklace. At the end was a golden crucifix. Noah's eyes widened. "Jeanette...yer a Catholic? How? Ya didn't think I was pressurin' ya, did ya?" He asked. Jeanette shook her head and told the story of her conversion.

"I was afraid to tell anyone because I didn't want to be judged." She said.

"Jeanette, yer family would never judge ye. Least of all me. I'm happy yer a Catholic, but even if ya weren't, I'd still marry ya." Noah said, kissing Jeanette's cheek. Jeanette smiled.

"Thanks, baby. So, as far as the wedding goes, we can have a Catholic ceremony, but not a Mass ceremony, just the vows, the reception, then the honeymoon?" She suggested.

"Brilliant, darlin'!" Noah said.

"So, what's the other thing you want to talk about?" Jeanette asked.

Noah's smile vanished. "Well, it's kinda about th' guests. I was thinkin' of using my sorcery...to summon the spirits of me family and me Sorcery mentor. I already told Simon, Austin, an' Dave, but I need ev'ryone else's okay." Noah said.

"You feel bad that they died before they could see you get married, huh?" Jeanette asked. Noah nodded. "Then it's okay with me." Jeanette said.

"Perfect. Now I just have t' convince ev'ryone else." Noah said.

Back home, with the whole family assembled, Noah relayed his idea. Theodore looked a little bit spooked. "H-how would they appear?" He asked.

"Like they did in life, except that they'd be transparent and surrounded by a green aura. "Don't worry, Theo. They won't harm ya." Noah said. Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other, then back at Noah.

"We're alright with it." Eleanor said.

"Go for it." Alvin said.

"It's your choice." Vinny said.

"Okay, if it'll make you happy." Theodore said. Noah smiled at his family.

"Thank ya all." He said.

A month later, the big day had arrived. At the Altar, Noah prepared to summon the spirits of his loved ones. His eyes glowed with green energy. Chanting in Gaelic, Noah opened a portal of white light on the floor in front of him. As he finished his chant, 5 spirits materialized. Noah's father were an inch below Noah in height, but his shining green eyes showed the same power as Noah's gaze. He had short red hair and wore a green tuxedo. Noah's mother had flowing blond hair, gleaming blue eyes, and more a simple white dress. Noah's two younger brothers Liam and Timothy were dressed similarly to Noah except Liam's tie was red and Timothy's was beige. Then there was Noah's mentor Swiftwind. His long grey hair reached his elbows, he had a fierce silver-eyed gaze and wore green sorcerer's robes. Noah smiled. "Ma, Da, Liam, Timothy, Master Swiftwind, I'm glad ya could come." He said. Noah's parents hugged him. It felt like a nice breeze.

"My son...gettin' married. I never thought I wouldn't live to see the day. Congrats, lad." Noah's father said.

"My little Noah...married. I'm so proud." Noah's mother said. Liam and Timothy slugged Noah.

"Gettin' married without us in attendance? I knew that'd never happen!" Liam said.

"Good job, bro. Ya picked a good one." Timothy said.

Noah turned to Swiftwind and bowed. "Master, forgive me fer pullin' ya outta Paradise, but I felt that ya needed t' be here." Noah said. Swiftwind smiled.

"My young apprentice, it's my honor t' be here. Just treat th' lass right." He said. Noah smiled.

"Aye, Master." He said. The spirits sat in the front pew just as the other guests came in. Gigi walked up to Noah and gave him a big hug.

"Finally getting married, after years of dating Jeanette. What took you so long?" She asked.

"Good t' see ya too, Gi." Noah said.

When all the guests were situated, the wedding began. Jeanette walked down the aisle and stood next to Noah before Father James Peters, the same Priest who welcomed Jeanette into Catholicism. "Before th' vows're exchanged, I just want ev'ryone t' understand that though Jeanette and I are Catholic, we love you all and thank you fer coming, even if ya don't share our faith." Noah said.

Father Peters began by asking Noah if he'd have Jeanette to have and to hold forever until death would they part.

"I do." Noah replied. Father Peters asked the same of Jeanette.

"I do." Jeanette said.

"I pronounce this couple husband and wife." Father Peters said.

As Noah and Jeanette kissed, their family members smiled. After years of dating, their favorite Irishmunk and their favorite shy genius were married.

"Promise to stay with me forever?" Jeanette whispered.

"Forever an' ever, Mrs. Jagers-Seville." Noah replied. The two kissed again, determined to make their marriage last forever.


End file.
